Yunho's Little Lover
by Violet-Kira
Summary: Beberapa minggu setelah Seulgi pindah sekolah. Sementara Seungri dan Changmin bergosip tentang Ahra. Yunho teringat kejadian yang SANGAT menyebalkan. King's Lover universe. 3 shoot. complete
1. Chapter 1

Yunjae's Story

Yunho's Little lover

(sekuel King's Lover)

.

.

.

Pair : Yunjae.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, fluff, little bit angst.

Disclaimer : The Chara is Not Mine.

Chara : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Seungri, Go Ahra.

Warning : YAOI, thypos dan sebangsanya. OOC sangat!

Summary : Seungri tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Lima dewa dari timur itu berteman sejak mereka masih sangat kecil, dan yang membuat Seungri rela tersedak makanan dengan cara yang tidak anggun adalah ternyata Ahra juga adalah teman Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Hari ini SMA Shinki cukup gempar, pasalnya Lima pemuda yang di juluki dewa dari timur itu sekarang duduk berlima di meja yang sama saat makan siang. Padahal biasanya kelima pemuda itu terpencar, bahkan jika duduk satu mejapun akan ada orang lain yang berkumpul dengan kelimanya.

Jadi, melihat kelimanya berkumpul dalam satu meja adalah hal yang langka. Hanya mereka berlima.

Sudah jadi informasi umum kalau kelimanya tidak pernah terlihat bersama-sama, Yoochun dan Yunho terlihat berkeliaran berdua bersama teman mereka yang lain, Jaejoong dan Changmin terkenal sangat lengket, dan Junsu lebih sering terlihat sendiri atau bersama Jaejoong. Tidak pernah terlihat bersama.

Murid SMA shinki percaya hal itu karena perbedaan karakter kelimanya, dan karena hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoonglah yang membuat mereka saling terhubung.

Murid Shinki hanya pernah melihat mereka berkumpul berlima sekali saja, yaitu saat pertama kali Jaejoong menjadi siswa Shinki. Gambaran kelimanya bersama membuat Siswi-siswi langsung saja menjuluki kelimanya seperti itu.

Tapi sayang sekali hal itu hanya terjadi sekali, hingga hari ini.

Seungri saja yang baru masuk pintu kantin memilih duduk di meja lain, karena para siswi langsung melotot padanya karena mendekat ke meja tersebut. Tapi dengan santai ia mendekati meja itu dan duduk di kursi sebelah Changmin.

"Yo!" Sapanya santai.

Dari kelimanya hanya Yunho dan Yoochun juga Jaejoong yang membalas sapaannya. Yoochun yang membalas sama bersemangat sepertinya, sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum. Jaejoong jangan ditanya, tentu saja ia membalas dengan melambai-lambai menggemaskan.

Junsu dan Changmin hanya melihatnya dengan datar dan kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang tertunda. Junsu terlihat membicarakan masalah pemakaian gedung latihan klubnya yang sementara akan di pindah tempatkan, dan ia terlibat pembicaraan dengan Yoochun.

Setahu Seungri Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun sama sekali tidak akur.

Selain itu Changmin dan Yunho juga sedang berbincang dengan santai. Oke, Seungri tidak bilang kalau kedua remaja berkaki jenjang itu tidak akur, hanya saja keduanya hampir jarang terlihat berbicara. Melihat keduanya seperti ini membuat sedikit heran.

Jaejoong yang duduk disamping Yunho dan menikmati makanannya dengan perlahan, langsung menoleh ke arah Seungri, karena pemuda cerewet itu tidak bersuara lagi. Aneh sekali.

"Wae Seungri-ah, kau sakit perut?" Tanya si pemilik mata besar itu.

"Kalian terlihat akrab sekali." Ucap Seungri tidak berkedip.

Kedua alis Changmin bertemu. "Memangnya aneh?"

"Tentu saja! Kalian tidak terlihat akrab sejak kalian menginjakkan kaki di SMA ini, dan sekarang kalian tiba-tiba terlihat seperti teman kecil yang akrab!" Seru Seungri seakan-akan itu benar-benar hal yang aneh.

Junsu mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Seungri. Kami memang teman sejak kecil." Ucap pemuda yang terkenal keras itu. Ia berbicara seakan-akan Seungri adalah anak SD.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk membenarkan.

"Ehhh? Tapi tidak kelihatan!" Entah kenapa Seungri malah protes.

"Kau saja mungkin yang tidak melihatnya, Seungri-ah!" Tawa Yoochun.

"Satu sekolah melihat seperti itu, tahu!" Gerutu Seungri pelan.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat ekspresi Seungri. "Aigo…Seungri-ah, kau polos sekali!" Seru Jaejoong riang.

Ironi. Seorang Kim Jaejoong mengatai orang lain polos.

.

.

.

"Umm, kami memang berteman sejak masih Lima tahun." Jawab Jaejoong saat Seungri bertanya lagi. Keduanya duduk di meja paling belakang saat jam sejarah.

"Tapi, aku sudah mengenal Yunho sejak usia tiga tahun, setelah itu kami selalu bersama sampai sekarang." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Oh,," Gumam Seungri, mengerti. Ia tidak berani bertanya kenapa Jaejoong kecil malah tinggal bersama keluarga Jung.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan meletakkan ujung pensil hijaunya di dagu dengan pose berpikir. "Lalu kemudian aku bertemu Yoochun-sunbae tidak lama kemudian, lalu bertemu Changmin, lalu Junsu-sunbae."

"Kenapa malah memanggil Sunbae, bukan hyung?"

"Sebetulnya aku malah tidak memanggil keduanya sunbae ataupun hyung, hanya saja Yunho yang menyuruh, aku menurut saja." Jawab Jaejoong santai. "Aku selalu menurut pada Yunho bahkan saat Yunho melarangku berteman lagi dengan Ahra-noona."

Seungri mengangguk setuju sambil membuka bungkusan cokelatnya sepelan mungkin dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong. "Wajar saja Yunho-sunbae menyuruhmu begitu setelah apa yang sudah gadis itu lakukan."

"Chakkaman!" Seru Seungri kemudian, tidak sadar ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas temasuk guru mereka, Lee Sooman.

"Lagi?!Kau bilang lagi?! Memangnya sebelum ini kau pernah berteman dengan Go Ahra?" Tanya Seungri menatap Jaejoong dalam-dalam dan penasaran.

Jaejoong yang sadar dengan situasi hanya bisa tertawa kikuk melirik guru mereka.

"Lee Seungri! Kau bisa keluar sekarang." Ucap Lee Soman pelan dan tajam. "Jangan lupa mampir keruang guru nanti." Lanjutnya tersenyum kea rah muridnya itu.

.

.

.

Seungri yang memang urat malunya sudah putus itu cuek saja di usir dari kelas.

Dan sekarang ia sedang menyeret Changmin dan Jaejoong untuk menuju ke atap Sekolah dan bergosip disana berhubung guru mata pelajarannya sedang tidak hadir. Seharusnya atap sekolah mereka adalah wilayah terlarang yang di kunci agar siswa tidak membolos kesana, tapi berhubung Seungri adalah wakil OSIS dan Changmin ketuanya, mudah saja bagi mereka mendapat akses untuk kunci pintu atap.

"Kalau benar kalian pernah berteman, mengapa dia sampai sejahat itu padamu?" Tanya Seungri.

"umm, nado molla!" Jawab Jaejoong.

"Gadis itu hanya cemburu pada Jaejoong." Jawab Changmin yang entah mengapa rela saja di seret keluar dari perpustakaan. "Lagipula, sepertinya ia tidak begitu ikhlas berteman dengan kami."

/Flashback/

Jaejoong, Changmin : 6 tahun

Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, Ahra : 7 tahun,

Sebulan sekali di kediaman keluarga Jung biasa di adakan pesta kecil di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Sekedar pesta minum teh dan makanan ringan bersama kolega pentingnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong bertemu dengan ketiga teman mereka karena kebiasaan kedua orangtua Yunho.

Dan kelima bocah laki-laki itu langsung saja akrab.

Seperti sekarang. Ketika para orangtua sedang duduk dan bercanda dengan sopan, anak-anak mereka berkeliaran dan bermain bebasnya di halaman luas itu, tentu saja dengan pengawasan beberapa pelayan disana.

"Yunnie, Joongie ingin naik ke punggung vick." Ujar bocah kecil bermata besar sambil mengusap-usap bulu halus anjing jenis Great Pyrenees itu, anjing berbulu putih yang bertubuh besar. Anjing peliharaan keluarga Jung yang sangat di sayang Jaejoong.

"Tidak boleh Joongie." Sahut Yunho cepat dan tegas.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memeluk tubuh Vick yang bisa ia gapai. Matanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kalau Joongie tidak hati-hati Joongie bisa jatuh, ara?" Yunho berusaha tidak membentak tunangan kecilnya itu. Melihat Jaejoong dekat-dekat dengan Vick saja Yunho sudah ngeri, apalagi kalau harus melihat Jaejoong menungangi anjing besar itu.

Yunho hanya bisa bersyukur, Vick adalah jenis anjing yang pendiam dan tidak suka mengamuk, walaupun bukan anjing yang penurut, kadang-kadang.

"Arasso." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit merengut.

Yunho tahu Jaejoong tidak sepenuhnya menurut, bocah kecil itu pasti akan mencari kesempatan. Yunho akan mengawasinya.

"Yunho, siapa itu?" Tanya Yoochun yang memang sedari tadi duduk di samping Yunho.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh menatap dua pasangan yang baru saja datang. Seorang gadis cilik di gandengan si wanita.

"Molla." Jawab Yunho menggeleng. Ia kembali menoleh ke Jaejoong. "Kajja Joongie, jangan ganggu Vick lagi." Ucapnya sambil menarik lengan kurus Jaejoong.

Ketiga bocah itu beranjak mendekati Changmin dan Junsu yang duduk melihat ikan-ikan peliharaan ada Yang berminat menyapa gadis cilik itu.

Nyonya Jung bahkan membawa gadis kecil itu kearah mereka, karena ia terlalu malu mendekati lima anak laki-laki itu sendiri.

"Kenalkan ini Go Ahra, putri sulung dari teman baru Ayah Yunho." Nyonya Jung memperkenalkan gadis itu pada kelimanya. Tapi hanya Yoochun dan Jaejoong yang terlihat ramah menyambut Ahra. Walaupun Yunho tersenyum ia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Anyong, Ahra-noona. Kau cantik sekali." Sapa Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan Ahra.

Gadis berkepang itu hanya menatap Jaejoong heran .'Kau lebih cantik, menyebalkan.' Ucap gadis berkepang satu itu dalam hati dengan kesal.

Ia melirik kebelakang Jaejoong, dan langsung merona sempurna saat bertatapan mata dengan Yunho. "Anyong Yunho-ssi." Sapanya tersenyum manis.

Ahra dan semua temannya menjuluki Yunho 'Prince' dan berharap mereka bisa menjadi 'Princess'nya. Tanpa tahu Jaejoong jelas-jelas sudah mendapat gelar itu. Namanya juga anak-anak, orangtua mereka hanya membiarkan mereka berimajinasi.

Yunho hanya menggumam, alisnya sedikit terangkat. 'Mengapa dia hanya menyapaku?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Wajah Jaejoong berubah muram karena Ahra sama sekali tidak membalas ucapannya. Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong saat melihatnya.

"Joongie, kita lihat mawar yang kemarin. Mungkin saja sudah mekar." Ajak Yunho dan sukses membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

Ahra menatap kedua bocah itu menjauh darinya, lalu melirik tiga lainnya yang sepertinya sudah sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

Dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya Ahra berlari mengejar Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap senang, mawar peach pucat yang baru mekar beberapa tangkai itu. "Yunnie-ah, mawarnya tidak jadi mati."

"Joongie sudah merawatnya dengan baik."

Tapa sengaja Jaejoong melihat sebuah gunting tanaman yang tergeletak disana dan berlari meraihnya, tangannya yang kecil menggenggam kuat gunting yang lumayan besar itu.

"Yunnie tolong potongkan Joongie satu tangkai!" Suruh Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

Yunho yang terlanjur terpesona senyuman Jaejoong langsung melakukan permintaan Jaejoong.

"Mau Joongie apakan mawar itu?" tanya Yunho melirik mawar di genggaman Jaejoong sekarang.

"Umm, mau kuberikan pada Ahra-noona."

Ekspresi Yunho sedikit berubah mendengarnya. "Untuk apa memberikannya, dia tidak ramah pada Joongie."

"Um, Ahra-noona mungkin akan menyukai Joongie nanti." Bisik Jaejoong menggenggam erat mawarnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong kasihan. Jaejoong yang memang di rawat oleh keluarga Jung, selalu berpikir bahwa keluarganya sendiri tidak menginginkannya, sehingga ia sensitive jika ada yang tidak begitu menyukainya

"Yunnie tidak boleh bersikap ketus pada Ahra-noona, arachi?"

"Ne, Yunnie janji. Yunnie akan bersikap baik kalau dia bersikap baik padamu."

Jaejoong tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu dan langsung memeluk Yunho. kebiasaannya yang tidak akan bisa berubah.

Senyum Jaejoong semakin merekah saat mata bulatnya menagkap tubuh Ahra yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Yunho.

"Ahra-noona!" Serunya melepas pelukan Yunho dan berlari menghampiri Ahra.

Gadis cilik itu tersenyum saat Jaejoong memberinya mawar berwarna peach itu. "Gomao Joongie." Ucapnya riang.

'Kalau Yunho baik padaku karena ini, aku akan sering-sering bersikap baik pada bocah ini.' Bisik Ahra dalam hati sambil bercanda dengan Jaejoong.

Sejak hari itu, ahra sangat sering berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Jung dengan alasan menemui Jaejoong. Awalnya Yunho kesal karena Ahra terlalu sering mengganggu waktunya dengan Jaejoong. Tapi karena Jaejoong terlihat senang memiliki teman baru yang bisa ia anggap kakak perempuan, Yunho terpaksa merelakannya.

Dan semakin lama Yunho maupun ketiga temannya yang lain terbiasa dengan keberadaan Ahra yang selalu muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Hal itu berlanjut bahkan saat mereka SMP.

/ End of Flashback/

Bunyi pintu terbuka membuat ketiga pemuda itu berhenti bercerita dan menoleh melihat siapa yang masuk. Kalau sampai itu guru keamanan, mati sudah mereka.

Tapi itu ternyata hanya Jung Yunho. Pemuda itu tersenyum maklum melihat ketiga juniornya itu, yang salah satunya adalah kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti disini."Ucapnya menghampiri Jaejoong.

Remaja itu langsung melemparkan diri ke pelukan Yunho dengan manja. "Yunnie sedang apa disini? Tidak belajar?" Tanyanya melirik jaket kuningnya di tangan Yunho.

"Hari ini kita pulang lebih dulu, baby-ah." Jawab Yunho sambil memakaikan Jaket itu ke tubuh Jaejoong.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong,membiarkan Yunho mengancingkan jaketnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Umma dan Appa menunggu kita di bawah, Kajja!" Ajak Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

"Um." Angguk Jaejoong. "Anyeong!" Lambainya kearah Changmin dan Seungri.

Kedua pemuda itu balas melambai tangan mereka dengan gaya yang lebih manly sambil memabalas senyum Yunho.

"Ah, mereka pasangan yang benar-benar manis." Gumam Seungri saat pintu itu tertutup. "Apa mereka sudah seperti itu sejak dulu?"

Changmin hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, tidak heran Jaejoong begitu bergantung dan manja pada Yunho-sunbae."

"Jaejoong memang manja, tapi Yunho-hyung lebih bergantung padanya." Bantah Changmin. "Mereka punya hubungan yang cukup kompleks bahkan sejak mereka kecil." Lanjut Changmin saat Seungri bersiap untuk bertanya.

"Yunho-hyung tidak akan bisa tenang jika Jaejoong hyung tidak ada disampingnya, ia akan gelisah. Bahkan jika terjadi apa-apa pada Jaejoong-hyung ia bisa bertindak sangat kasar."

"Ah, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Go Ahra?" Tanya Seungri memastikan.

"Yang terjadi pada Go ahra." Jawab Changmin.

/Flashback/

Go Ahra benar-benar kesal, sungguh amat sangat kesal. Atau haruskah ia memakai kata 'marah'. Terserahlah, yang pasti moodnya buruk sekarang.

Selama beberapa tahun ini ia sudah berhasil bertahan, bersikap baik dan ramah pada Jaejoong agar bisa mendekati Yunho. Dan hasilnya memang baik. Ia bisa menjadi salah satu teman dekat Yunho. Bahkan semasa SMP, ia bisa duduk semeja bersama Yunho dan juga keempat lainnya. Walaupun ia harus bertahan dengan keberadaan Jaejoong.

Changmin dan Junsu memang tidak begitu ramah padanya, mereka sangat cuek. Tapi tak masalah, selama Yunho dan Yoochun bersikap ramah padanya, ia tidak peduli dengan yang lain.

Masa SMA mungkin bisa ia sebut masa paling membahagiakan baginya. Tidak ada Jaejoong, karena pemuda itu setahu di bawah mereka. Sementara Ahra, Junsu, Yoochun dan Yunho menjadi murid SMA , Changmin dan Jaejoong masih di tahun terakhirnya.

Dan tentu saja setahun kemudian kedua bocah itu menyusul mereka. Padahal Ahra sudah berharap Jaejoong tidak berhasil masuk ke SMA bergengsi ini, hal yang tidak mungkin tentu saja.

"Yaaaa, Yunho-ah, wajahmu itu tidak bisa menipu!" Seru Yoochun tertawa keras.

Ahra tentu saja tersadar dari lamunannya karena suara keras Yoochun itu.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan wajahku?" Tanya Yunho heran. Tapi senyum lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Yoochun semakin tertawa, ia menunjuk wajah Yunho. "Kalian lihat, ia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sejak tadi."

Seunghyun dan Taeyang tersenyum penuh arti pada Yunho, Ahra ikut tertawa walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus tertawa.

"Biarkan saja dia Yoochun, dia pasti senang bisa kembali satu sekolah dengan Jaejoong-nya." Seru Taeyang.

"Hm, setahun ini dia sudah cukup galau, pantas saja ia seperti itu." Goda Seunghyun tetap dengan gaya coolnya.

Ahra menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus, ia tidak ingin membuat pikiran keempat pemuda ini berubah padanya. Bagaimanapun ia cukup beruntung bisa menjadi bagian dari kelompok ini.

"Kau pasti sangat senang Yunho-ah." Ucap satu-satunya gadis di meja itu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Ahra.

'Sial, kenapa Jaejoong harus masuk kesini dan menganggu waktuku bersama Yunho.' Gerutu Ahra dalam hati.

"Yunho, bukankah itu pengantin cilikmu?" Tanya Seunghyun sambil menunjuk kearah pintu kantin.

Secepat kilat Yunho menoleh. Tapi keningnya berkerut saat melihat Jaejoong sedang dikelilingi beberapa senior. Yunho kenal mereka.

"YAH!" Teriak Yunho saat dilihatnya Jaejoong mulai kewalahan.

"Yunnie!" Pekik Jaejoong lega melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Changmin entah kemana tadi.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong, dan pemuda berwajah cantik itu langsung merangkul lengan Yunho dengan mesra.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yunho tenang, tapi matanya terlihat tajam.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, kami hanya ingin mengajaknya berkenalan. Kami tidak tahu dia Jaejoong yang itu." Sahut salah satu dari mereka cepat-cepat. Semua yang mengenal Yunho pasti pernah mendengar tentang nama Jaejoong, juga bagaimana pemuda gentle itu menjadi garang jika ada yang mengusik pemilik nama tersebut.

"Sekarang kalian tahu, berhenti menganggunya!"

Siswa-siswa itu tentu saja bubar dengan secepat kilat. Tak perlu menunggu Yunho mengancam mereka.

Pemandangan itu tentu saja menjadi perhatian seluruh penghuni kantin.

Yoochun bersiul dari mejanya. "Hari pertama, dan aku sudah di suguhkan moment manis mereka." Ucapnya melirik Jaejoong yang bermanja-manja dengan Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati meja mereka.

"Hari pertama, dan Jaejoong seperti sudah sangat populer." Sambung Taeyang melirik beberapa siswa dan siswi yang terang-terangan mengamati Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Hmm, aku tidak heran." Sahut Ahra tersenyum.

'Kim Jaejoong, kau bahkan merebut perhatian semua orang dariku.' Pekik Ahra dalam hati. 'Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini.'

TBC

Fiuuh, janji saya kebeberapa orang dan sangat telat saya tepati, Mianhae ^^

Thank u for read, dan ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yunjae's Story

Yunho's Little lover part 2.

(sekuel King's Lover)

.

.

.

Pair : Yunjae.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, fluff, little bit angst.

Disclaimer : The Chara is Not Mine.

Chara : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Seungri, Go Ahra.

Warning : YAOI, thypos dan sebangsanya. OOC sangat!

* * *

**Giaoneesan : Gomao ne saeng, jongmal ^^**

**AKTF : iya, ini sekuelnya, makasih juga J**

**RedsXiah : ini lanjutannya :D**

**BooFishy : Makasih ya kayaknya udah nunggu, hehe. Chibi/yunjae-nya mungkin ga sebanyak yang chingu mau, sorry …**

**Vic89 : hahaha, setuju!**

**Imaginachun : Ga apa-apa kok. Thank you ya J**

**Kyoarashi57 :Yep, ini lanjutannya ^^**

**Adette , FiAndYJ : penasarannya di jawab pelan-pelan ya J**

**Nin nina : ini FF sesudah ada Seulgi kok, atau lebih tepatnya sesudah Seulgi di depak, tapi isinya tentang masa lalu DBSK dan Ahra lewat flashback. Semoga ga membingungkan J**

**_Oke, Ceritanya terjadi setelah beberapa hari Seulgi pindah sekolah. Tapi banyak flashback mengenai Ahra dll._**

* * *

.

.

Yoochun bersiul dari mejanya. "Hari pertama, dan aku sudah di suguhkan moment manis mereka." Ucapnya melirik Jaejoong yang bermanja-manja dengan Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati meja mereka.

"Hari pertama, dan Jaejoong seperti sudah sangat populer." Sambung Taeyang melirik beberapa siswa dan siswi yang terang-terangan mengamati Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Hmm, aku tidak heran." Sahut Ahra tersenyum.

'Kim Jaejoong, kau bahkan merebut perhatian semua orang dariku.' Pekik Ahra dalam hati. 'Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini.'

/end of flashback/

"Yaaah! Shim Changmin! Lee Seungri!" Teriak Guru Yoo mendobrak pintu atap. "Kalian melanggar peraturan, bocah tengik! " Serunya sambil mendekati kedua siswa yang langsung berdiri melihat kedatangan guru killer itu.

"Kalian tahu, kan siswa dilarang berkeliaran di atap sekolah? Kalian ketua dan wakil ketua malah yang paling sering melanggar peraturan sekolah!" Gerutu Guru Yoo panjang lebar.

Seungri hanya tersenyum sambil berpura-pura menyesal.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, saem. Seungri yang menyeretku kesini." Adu Changmin dengan muka datar.

Seungri yang di tatap garang oleh Guru Yoo balas mempelototi Changmin. "Yah! Kenapa bicara seperti itu?" Pekik Seungri.

"Memang seperti itu tadi."

"Tapi kau dan jaejoongie mau-mau saja!"

"Aishh, Diam kau bocah! Sekarang ikut keruang guru!" Perintah Yoo Ah In sambil menjewer telinga kanan Seungri.

"Sakit! Sakit!" Keluh Seungri mengikuti Guru Yoo menuju pintu.

"Kau juga Shim Changmin!" Teriak Yoo Ah In dari arah pintu.

Changmin hanya menghela nafas dan menyusul keduanya. "Merepotkan."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, beberapa jam kemudian di kediaman keluarga Jung.

Jaejoong melirik Jung Umma merapikan pakaiannya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper kecil milik Jaejoong.

"Umma, Joongie bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong yang duduk sambil memeluk salah satu boneka gajahnya yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur. Bibirnya mencebil saat Jung umma meliriknya dengan tatapan 'Tidak, sayang.'

Melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat bosan membuat wanita anggun itu sedikit kasihan. Tapi ia juga ingin memanjakan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Joongie sayang, bagaimana kalau Joongie merapikan boneka-boneka Joongie sementara umma menyiapkan baju yang akan Joongie bawa?" Tawarnya. Diantara semua keluarga dan teman Jaejoong, wanita nomor satu keluarga Jung itulah yang paling sering berbicara menggunakan _baby-talk _padanya.

Perhatian Jaejoong langsung menyala. "Araso umma." Ucapnya riang. Remaja berkulit pucat itu langsung menyusun boneka-benekanya dengan rapi di atas ranjang. Jaejoong memang biasa tidur dengan ranjang yang penuh boneka. Ia suka memeluk apapun saat tertidur, terutama Yunho.

Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak dibiarkan sekamar.

Boneka yang biasa Jaejoong letakkan di ranjang adalah boneka Teddy yang sebesar setengah tubuhnya, boneka gajah, hello kitty dan dua boneka kucing lainnya.

"Umma, Joongie boleh bawa Jiji?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memeluk gemas boneka kucing yang ukurannya cukup pas untuk Jaejoong peluk dan di bawa kemana-mana.

Sejak kecil Jaejoong memang sangat menyukai binatang, terlebih kucing. Tapi ia malah alergi terhadap bulu kucing. Selain itu juga tidak baik untuk asmanya. Makanya sebagai ganti Yunho membelikannya boneka kucing sebanyak yang Jaejoong mau.

"Jaejoong ingin membawa Jiji?" Tanya Jung umma memastikan, biasanya Jaejoong akan membawa Changchang atau Bambi kalau ia ingin bepergian.

"Ne, Umma."

"Arasso." Angguk Nyonya Jung lembut.

"Umma aku sudah selesai."Lapor Yunho yang masuk begitu saja kedalam kamar Jaejoong. Ia langsung duduk menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Umma belum bilang untuk apa kita ke Gwangju." Ujar Yunho sementara Jaejoong meringsuk ke sisinya.

"Tentu saja mengunjungi nenekmu."

"Di tengah-tengah waktu sekolah?"

"Kau tahu seperti apa nenekmu, dia ingin menemui kita, berarti kita harus menemuinya walaupun harus menunda hal penting sekalipun." Desah wanita itu mengingat sifat kolot dan keras kepala ibu mertuanya itu.

"Joongie bisa bertemu Vick kalau begitu." Ucap Jaejoong sumringah. Mengingat Anjing besar yang sekarang di rawat oleh mertua Nyonya Jung.

"Joongie tidak akan mencoba menaiki Vick lagi, kan?" Tanya Yunho curiga. Teringat kebiasaan Jaejoong yang sangat suka menaiki punggung Vick, bahkan sampai sebesar ini.

"Tidak akan. Yaksok!" Ucap Jaejoong tegas. Yunho yang cool saja berakhir dengan mencubit pipi Jaejoong karena gemas.

"Arasso. Aku percaya." Ucap Yunho. Ia jadi teringat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang membuatnya percaya penuh pada Ahra. Sungguh membuatnya menyesal sekarang. Baik Ahra maupun Bae Seulgi sama saja mengesalkan baginya.

/Flashback/

Jaejoong : usia 6 tahun.

Yunho cs. : 7 tahun.

Dua bulan setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong. Ahra jadi sering datang berkunjung, dengan alasan menemani Jaejoong. Padahal alasan aslinya adalah untuk melihat Yunho. Bagaimanapun Yunho jarang sekali meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

Tapi gadis kecil itu sungguh kesal karena Yunho sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, ia bahkan tidak berbicara kalau Ahra tidak mengajaknya bicara lebih dulu.

"Joongie, noona capek. Kita berhenti sebentar ya." Pinta ahra beralasan. Padahal belum sampai 10 menit mereka bermain.

Jaejoong merengut. Padahal dia yang paling cepat lelah saja masih bersemangat. Kenapa Ahra-noonanya itu malah yang lebih dulu lelah.

"Arasso." Sahutnya menurut. Ia tidak mau di anggap anak nakal.

Ahra mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput, tidak peduli nanti roknya bisa saja kotor. Ia melipat tangannya didada dan mencebil masam. "Kenapa Yunho malah tidak ada hari ini, sia-sia aku datang." Gerutu gadis kecil itu.

"Em, Noona bicara apa?" Tanya Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ahra. Vick di samping mereka.

"Bukan apa-apa!" Jawab Ahra ketus. "Ah, mianhae Joongie, Noona tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Ucapnya cepat saat melihat wajah kaget Jaejoong.

"Gwencana." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia memainkan tali kekang Vick dan melilit-lilitkannya di pergelangan tangan Ahra tanpa sadar.

Ahra membiarkannya saja.

"Noona, Joongie senang mendapatkan teman perempuan." Aku Jaejoong, masih berkutat dengan tali dan tangan Ahra. "Ini pertama kalinya Joongie punya kakak perempuan. Joongie sangat senang."

Jaejoong kemudian melirik Vick yang sedang rebahan disampingnya. Anjing itu sepertinya sedang tertidur. Bocah itu mendekati vick dan mengelus-elus bulu halus Vick. Melupakan Ahra yang sekarang sedang berusaha melepaskan simpul Jaejoong yang kacau itu dari tangannya.

"Vick? Vick bobo?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melirik mata Vick yang terpejam. Jaejoong menoleh kiri-kanan dan tidak melihat pelayan manapun. Cengiran khas anak kecil langsung muncul di wajah manisnya.

Dengan sedikit susah, ia menaiki punggung Vick dan memeluk leher Vick. 'Wah Vick benar-benar enak untuk di peluk.' Pikirnya tersenyum. Tidak sadar Vick terbangun karena ulahnya.

Jaejoong baru sadar setelah Vick mulai berdiri.

"Ehh?"

Serunya kaget memancing perhatian Ahra.

Wajah gadis cilik itu langsung memucat dan semakin berusaha melepaskan simpul di tangannya dengan buru-buru. Tentu saja jadi lebih rumit di pikiran anak-anaknya.

'Bagaimana kalau sampai Vick lari?' Pikir Ahra ketakutan. "Joongie jangan biarkan Vick lari!" Pekik gadis cilik itu hampir menangis.

"E, eh?" Sekali lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa merespon seperti itu.

Ahra pun menagis histeris saat Vick berlari kecil, tapi Ahra tetap sedikit terseret karenanya.

"Huwaaaaa, Ummmaaaaa!" Teriak gadis itu menagis sambil menarik-narik tangannya yang terlilit tali Vick. Jaejoong yang melihat Ahra menangis jadi ikut menangis sambil memeluk leher Vick kencang-kencang.

Anjing besar itu tetap berlari-lari kecil. Yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin menyenangkan tuan kecilnya ini, tapi mengapa anak perempuan itu malah mengikutinya?

"Jaejoongie!" Pekik Yunho hampir jantungan melihat adegan di depannya. Ia baru saja pulang dan bermaksud menemui Jaejoong yang katanya ada di halaman belakang bersama gadis menyebalkan itu.

Tapi ia malah di sambut oleh pemandangan yang mengagetkan.

Dalam pikiran anak-anak Yunho saat melihat adegan itu adalah : Jaejoong di atas punggung vick yang sedang berlarian, Jaejoong bisa saja jatuh dan terluka parah. Sementara Ahra berusaha menghentikan Vick sambil menangis karena khawatir pada Jaejoong.

Pelayan muda yang ada di belakang Yunho langsung bergegas menghampiri ketiganya, dan mengenghentikan Vick sebelum anjing itu berlari kencang dan membahayakan Jaejoong dan melukai Ahra.

"Yunnie!" Tangis Jaejoong saat pelayang itu menurunkannya dari punggung vick.

Yunho langsung mendekati Jaejoong dan memeriksa, siapa tahu Jaejoong terluka. Sementara pelayan tadi melepaskan ikatan tali Vick dari tangan Ahra.

Gadis cilik itu masih menagis memanggil Ummanya, saat Yunho menghampirinya. "Go Ahra."

Ahra langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yunho. Ia kesal saat melihat Jaejoong yang berada dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Gomao sudah berusaha menahan Vick. Aku berhutang padamu." Ucap Yunho.

Pelayan tadi hanya tersenyum tanpa bermaksud menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya.

"Ti-tidak masalah." Jawab Ahra sumringah."

Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa ia hampir celaka. Tidak apa-apa juga baju kesayangannya kotor dan rambutnya berantakan. Tidak masalah tadi ia ketakutan setengah mati. Asalkan Yunho mulai terbuka dan ramah padanya.

Langkah awal yang bagus agar Yunho-ah mau jadi pacarku. Hal itu yang ada dalam otak anak-anak milik ahra.

/ End of Flashback/

.

.

.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Ya tuhan! Perutku! Hahaha!"

Kamar luas Changmin yang penuh dengan buku itu menjadi berisik oleh suara tawa Seungri yang kencang.

"Oh, hahaha! Oke, oke! Tarik nafas, hembuskaaaan…." Ucapnya berulangkali agar bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan! Gadis cilik yang malang." Ucapnya, tapi wajahnya yang tampak senang itu malah bertolak belakang dengan perkataannya.

"Tapi karena kejadian itu juga Kalian jadi berbaik hati pada Ahra. Kalian pasti masih sangat lugu dulu. Bahkan Yunho-sunbae pun salah paham."

"Saat itu Yunho-hyung 7 tahun. Bahkan sampai besarpun Yunho-hyung akan selalu ingat bahwa dulu Ahra pernah berusaha menolong Jaejoong." Sahut Changmin kesal melihat Seungri yang terlihat santai di atas ranjang miliknya.

Padahal harusnya mereka sedang menyelesaikan Tugas bersama. Tapi Seungri malah mengajaknya bergosip tentang Ahra.

"Lalu kapan kalian tahu kronologi yang sebenarnya itu?"

Changmin meletakkan pensilnya. "Tak lama sesudah kita masuk ke SMA ini. Kebetulan saat itu ahra mulai menunjukkan ketidak ramahannya terhadap Jaejoong."

"Mungkin ia lelah berpura-pura baik pada Jaejoong." Timpal seungri.

Changmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan keluar kamar untuk mengambil cemilan.

/Flashback/

Changmin dan Jaejoong berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan Indoor tempat klub basket biasa latihan. Kedua siswa baru yang langsung tenar itu berniat menemui kapten klub basket. Changmin, karena ia ingin maasuk klub, sementara Jaejoong karena kapten klubnya adalah Yunho.

"Jaejoongie!" Sapa Yoochun yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat pintu, memperhatikan tim cadangan yang sedang disiksa pelatih mereka.

"Yoochunnie-hyung. Yunho mana?" Tanya Jaejoong. Loncat-loncat kecil, semangat seperti biasanya.

Yoochun menunjuk Yunho di seberang lapangan dengan jempolnya. "Dia disana dengan Ahra."

"Umm. Kenapa Ahra-noona ada disini?" Tanya Jaejoong melihat Yunho dan Ahra yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius.

"Kalian tidak tahu, dia manager klub basket. Tentu saja dia pasti ada." Jawab Yoochun. "Ahra tidak pernah cerita?" Tanya Yoochun heran. Yunho jelas tidak pernah membicarakan Ahra walaupun ia percaya pada gadis itu.

Tapi Jaejoong dan Ahra sangat akrab bukan?

Jaejoong menggeleng sedih. Ahra tidak begitu baik padanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ya sudahlah, sana sapa Yunho-mu. Dia sudah melirik kesini sejak tadi." Yoochun mendorong pelan Tubuh Jaejoong kedepan.

"Um," angguk Jaejoong. "Hyungie, Changminnie mau mendaftar!"Lapornya pada Yoochun sambil berlari menuju Yunho.

"Jadi bagaimana, kau bisa kerumahku nanti malam untuk menyelesaikan laporan Klub." Tawar Ahra pada Yunho. ada maksud khusus tentunya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Terlalu sering membiarkan Jaejoong keluar malam tidak baik untuk kesehatannya." Jawab Yunho lugas sambil membolak-balik lembaran berisi data siswa yang ingin masuk Tim.

"Kau, kan tidak perlu selalu membawa Jaejoongie, Yun-ah." Ucap Ahra menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya kewajah Ahra. "Kau tidak serius, kan bicara seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi tenang. "Hampir 10 tahun mengenal kami, sudah jelas kalau Jaejoong pasti ingin ikut."

Ahra menghela nafas dengan frsutasi. "Kita sudah dewasa Yunho, mau sampai kapan Jaejoong mengekorimu!" Keluhnya.

"Bukan Jaejoong yang mengekoriku. Aku yang mengekangnya dan membawanya disisiku kemana saja." Bantah Yunho mulai kesal pada satu-satunya gadis yang ia anggap teman itu.

"Yun-ah, kau tidak mungkin selamanya bersama Jaejoong, kan?" Tanya Ahra tidak percaya. Demi Tuhan, Yunho sudah lengket dengan Jaejoong sejak usianya empat Tahun. "Tidakkah kau jenuh, eoh?" Tanya Ahra nekat.

Bertahun-tahun menjaga sikap, ia jadi tidak tahan rupanya.

Mata Yunho yang biasanya terlihat hangat mendingin begitu mendengar pertanyaan Ahra. Gadis ini perlahan-lahan menjadi orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Kau-"

"Yunnie!" Pekik Jaejoong sambil melempar tubuh langsingnya kedada Yunho.

Tatapan Yunho kembali melembut saat melihat Jaejoong menempel didadanya.

"Jaejoongie, kau kesini?"

"Um, tadi baru saja mendaftar ke klub drama, sekarang mengantar Changmin mendaftar ke sini." Jawab Jaejoong sambil merangkul lengan Yunho.

"Anyong Noona." Sapa Jaejoong ceria.

"Anyong Jaejoong-ah." Sapa Ahra, tersenyum sedikit kaku.

Hal itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Yunho.

"Hey, Jung!" Panggil Pelatih basket pada Yunho. "Berhenti bergosip dan mulai berlatih!"

Yunho langsung mengecup kening Jaejoong dan masuk ke lapangan. Meninggalkan Jaejoong berdua dengan Ahra.

"Noona kenapa tidak pernah bermain lagi denganku di rumah?" Tanya Jaejoong ikut duduk disamping Ahra.

"Aku sibuk, Jaejoong-ah. Tidak semua orang bisa sepertimu. Bebas beristirahat." Jawab Ahra ketus.

Kening Jaejoong berkerut melihat tingkah Ahra itu.

"Noona, kenapa setelah aku masuk SMA noona jadi ketus padaku?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

Ahra menghela nafas jengah. "Wae? Memangnya aku selamanya akan ramah padamu? Tidak semua orang akan selamanya baik padamu, arasso?"

"Jadi noona membenciku sekarang?"

'sejak dulu aku memang membencimu.' Bisik Ahra dalam hati. "Aniya aku tidak membencimu."

"Noona berbohong." Bantah Jaejoong.

"Ah, Ya tuhan! Bisakah kau diam!" Desis ahra. "Aku bosan mendengar suaramu!"

Jaejoong sakit hati mendengar ucapan Ahra, matanya menyipit kesal karena itu.

"Kalau Yunho hyung tahu ternyata kau seperti ini sekarang pada Jaejoong, kau tidak akan lagi berada dalam lingkaran kami."

Ahra menoleh dengan cepat, melihat Changmin yang teryata berdiri di belakang kursi mereka. Sejak kapan pemuda stoic itu disana?.

Orang kedua yang Ahra benci sekarang ikut campur. "Memangnya Yunho akan langsung membenciku hanya karena aku membentak Jaejoong? Demi tuhan kalian terlalu memanjakan bocah ini."

'Yunho hanya akan mengira aku sedang membentak Jaejoong sebagai seorang kakak yang baik.' Pikir Ahra terlalu percaya diri.

"Ah, kau benar-benar gadis bodoh." Ucap Changmin. "Kalau kau yang jadi manajer klub, aku batal masuk. Lebih baik aku ikut Seungri jadi kandidat OSIS."

Ahra menatap tajam dua remaja di depannya sebelum memilih pergi, daripada darah tingginya semakin naik.

.

.

.

"Ahra bicara begitu?!" Seru Yoochun tidak percaya. Wow, gadis itu mulai terlihat belangnya.

"Umm, Ahra noona yang sekarang sangat ketus." Adu Jaejoong sambil memainkan gelas minumannya.

"Sejak dulu gadis itu memang sudah ketus, kalian saja yang tertipu." Timpal Junsu tenang. Tapi garpu ditangannya di pakai untuk menusuk-nusuk udara di depannya.

Kelima pemuda itu sedang berkumpul di kamar Yunho. Seorang pelayan masuk dan meletakkan cemilan di meja yang dikelilingi kelima pemuda itu.

"Ahra sepertinya hanya menunjukkan taringnya padaku dan Junsu-hyung." Ucap Changmin yang duduk di satu-satunya sofa single, sementara Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk berdua dengan lengket.

"Hm, sepertinya karena kami juga tidak begitu ramah padanya." Ucap Junsu yang duduk sedirian di sofa panjang diseberang Yunjae. Yoochun ia tendang kelantai.

"Tapi dia pernah hampir celaka karena berusaha menahan Vick, bukan?" Tanya Yoochun teringat cerita Yunho padanya dulu.

Keempat pemuda itu diam.

"Ah, Tuan-tuan sekalian." Ucap pelayan tadi usai meletakkan berbagai macam cemilan.

"Ne, Lee ahjuhssi, waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong melirik pelayan yang berdiri di samping sofanya.

"Ehm, sebenarnya Tuan muda," Pelayan itu melirik Yunho. "Sudah salah paham. Nona Ahra bukan berusaha menarik Vick agar tidak berlari. Tapi tangannya terlilit tali dan ia ikut tertarik saat Vick berlarian pelan-pelan." Ucap pelayan yang ternyata ada saat kejadian itu. "Lagipula saat itu Vick juga hanya berlari sangat pelan, ia tidak akan membahayakan Tuan muda Jaejoong."

Keempat pemuda itu langsung menatap Yunho dalam-dalam.

"Well, akukan masih kecil saat itu. Wajar kalau aku salah sangka!" Ucapnya membela diri sambil merapat ke Jaejoong.

"Hmmm." Gumam Yoochun mengiyakan. Terserah apa kata Yunho-lah.

/ End of Flashback/

Seungri manggut-manggut mendengar cerita Changmin.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, Ahra itu memang hanya berpura-pura sejak dulu?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Fiuuuh, ia sudah licik sejak kecil. Tidak heran dia bisa merencanakan hal itu kepada Jaejoong." Ucap Seungri sambil tiduran di ranjang.

"Berhenti mengingatkanku tentang itu." Perintah Changmin masam.

"Uhh," Seungri keringatan melihat ekspresi itu. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Jaejoong, ia dan Yunho hyung kenapa ijin pulang tadi?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka mau ke Gwangju, Halmoni Jung lagi-lagi bersikap semena-mena dan memaksa mereka mengunjunginya secepat mungkin."

"Ohhhh." Gumam Seungri. "Chakkaman!" Seungri teringat sesuatu. "Kalau tidak salah tadi aku menguping Ahra sedang ijin beberapa hari, ia bilang ia akan ke Gwangju."

Seungri duduk dan menatap Changmin. "Menurutmu mereka tidak satu tujuan, kan?"

Changmin terdiam sejenak. "Sepertinya tidak mungkin." Jawabnya.

"Hm, sepertinya begitu."

"Kalaupun iya. Aku akan sedikit bersimpati padanya." Lanjut Changmin dengan ekspresi tidak jujur.

.

.

.

TBC.

Makasih udah baca.

Makasih udah di fav, di follow.

Makasih juga udah mampir di kolom reviem ^^

Ja, Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Yunjae's Story

Yunho's Little lover part 3.

(sekuel King's Lover)

.

.

.

Thanks to :

_Nanaki Kaizaki, JeJeSalvatore, kyoarashi57, redsXiah, Vic89, giaoneesan, nin nina, ye chun,_

_Erria Cassie, aulia, shirou, riska0122, gain137, SimVir, FiandYJ, Guest, ky0k0, lee minji elf, _

_Yuu, taeri park, rly jae kyu, MaghT._

* * *

Pair : Yunjae.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, fluff.

Disclaimer : The Chara is Not Mine.

Chara : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Seungri, Go Ahra.

Warning : YAOI, thypos dan sebangsanya. OOC sangat! Dan anti-climax.

* * *

"Ah, Appo! Appo! Appo!" Jerit Tn. Jung kesakitan saat wanita tua yang juga Ibundanya memukul –mukul kepalanya dengan buku tebal.

Ketiga anggota keluarga Jung itu sedang berlutut di depan Halmoni yang murka besar.

"Anakdan cucu macam apa kalian, eoh? Melupakan hari kelahiranku!" Gumam Jung Halmoni tenang. Tapi tangannya tidak berhenti memukul-mukul putra tersayangnya itu.

"Aigo. Umma, tanggal 17 masih 3 hari lagi!" Protes pria yang wibawanya hancur di tangan ummanya sendiri itu.

"Ne, Umma, kami bukannya lupa!" Timpal Ny. Jung. Walaupun bukan sasaran pukulan, ia ngeri juga melihat amukan Halmoni Jung yang tenang dan menyakitkan itu.

Yunho yang berlutut di samping Ummanya, sedang mengelus jidatnya yang sempat jadi korban.

"Nah! Nah! Kalian lupa! Aku sudah bilang kalau tahun ini aku akan merayakannya, tidak seperti tahun-tahun yang dulu! Harusnya kalian datang lebih awal membantuku!" Omel wanita yang masih terlihat segar itu.

"Tapi, anak-anak masih harus masuk sekolah, Umma." Protes Ny. Jung pelan.

Wanita itu langsung meringsut ke sisi suaminya saat di pelototi dengan sadis oleh mertua tersayang.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan cucu-cucuku lebih cepat. Apa salah?"

Kedua orangtua Yunho langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Halmoni, Joongie sudah selesai mandi." Lapor Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu kayu ruang keluarga.

"Ah, Joongie chagy sudah selesai mandi?! Kajja, kemarilah!" Wanita tua yang murka kini berubah menjadi wanita tua yang bijaksana dan lembut.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan mendekat pada nenek lupa menutup pintu.

"Ah, Joongie chagy wangi sekali. seperti bayi." Gumam Halmoni Jung sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

Pasangan suami istri Jung hanya bisa bungkam melihat kelakuan Ibu mereka yang sekarang berubah 180 derajat itu.

"Apa Yunho memperlakukanmu dengan baik, chagy?"

"Ne Halmoni. Yunho sangat baik pada Joongie." Jawab Jaejoong.

Jung Hyera tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk menyerahkan Jaejoong pada anak dan menantunya, mereka memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan sangat baik.

Jaejoong adalah anak yang Jung hyera besarkan sejak masih bayi karena keluarga Kim yang super sibuk itu selalu mengabaikan si kecil Jaejoong, Jung Halmoni meminta pada Tn. Kim yang merupakan anak angkatnya, agar Jaejoong ia saja yang rawat. Tapi saat usia Jaejoong tiga tahun, wanita itu menyerahkan Jaejoong pada anaknya dengan harapan Jaejoong tumbuh dengan mengenal kasih sayang orangtua.

Jaejoong memang akan tinggal bersama keluarga Kim beberapa hari ketika mereka tidak luar Seoul.

Tak disangka Yunho, cucu kesayangannya itu malah memacari Jaejoong. Dasar bocah genit.

"Um, Halmoni. Kenapa Umma, Appa dan Yunho berlutut?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Jung Hyera membawanya duduk di sofa.

"Hahaha, mereka hanya sedang memberi salam pada halmoni, chagy-ah." Jawab Jung hyera tersenyum lembut.

Jaejoong tidak yakin dengan jawaban Halmoni, apalagi dengan kening merah Yunho dan Jung Appa.

"Uh, Oh, kurae." Gumamnya.

"Jaejoongie belum mengantuk?" Tanya Jung hyera mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

"Um, Joongie ngantuk." Adu Joongie. Keluarga itu memang tiba malam hari. Dan Jung hyera langsung menyuruh Jaejoong untuk membersihkan diri sementara ia menghakimi anak, mantu dan cucunya itu.

"Begitu?! Joongie tidur saja lebih dulu ne, sana." Perintah Jung hyera memberikan Jaejoong boneka Jijinya.

"Ne, Halmoni."

"Kalian juga, istrahatlah!" Perintah Jung Hyera, ketiga Jung itu langsung berdiri dari posisinya. "Besok sahabatku akan datang dan menginap. Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu, jadi bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyambutnya, arra?"

"Arrasso, Umma." Jawab Jung Jihoon dan Jung Hekyo kompak.

Yunho sudah menggiring Jaejoong kekamar tanpa pamit.

.

.

.

Besok paginya, Semua keluarga Jung dengan patuh bangun sangat pagi. Padahal tamu Jung hyera belum tentu datang sepagi itu.

Bahkan sampai pukul 9 pagi.

"Halmoni, apa Joongie mengenal teman halmoni yang ini?" tanya Jaejoong yang populer di kalangan teman Jung Hyera.

"Aniya, chagy." Jawab Jung Hyera. "Kami sudah tidak bertemu setelah 20 tahun sejak ia pindah ke Jepang mengikuti anak keduanya. Dan ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu lagi."

"Ooh." Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kajja, Joongie kita bermain dengan Vick dulu." Ajak Yunho yang baru saja datang.

Jaejoong dengan senang mnerima uluran tangan Yunho dan pamit pada Halmoni mereka.

"Vick! Tangkap! Tangkap!" Seru Jaejoong sambil melemparkan ranting. Berharap anjing putih itu berlari dan mengambilnya.

Tapi Vick hanya duduk manis di tempat semula.

"Aish. Vick ambil kayunya!" Perintah Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya. "Jaejoong-ah, Vick tidak akan menurut."

Jaejoong merengut dan mengambil tulang mainan dari saku jaketnya. "Jaa, Vick, kau suka ini kan?" Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan tulang mainan itu di depan wajah Vick. "Vick ambil ya."

Jaejoong melempar tulang plastic itu jauh-jauh. Dan menatap Vick dengan senyum lebar.

Senyum Jaejoong hilang karena Vick hanya balik menatap Jaejoong.

Yunho menahan tawanya saat Jaejoong berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah masam hampir menangis.

"Vick tidak menurut lagi padaku." Adu Jaejoong sambil mendaratkan dirinya di samping Yunho.

Yunho menepuk-nepuk kepala Jaejoong pelan. "Vick sudah tua, mungkin karena itu dia tidak lagi selincah dulu."

"Um." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Anjing putih itu memang sudah tua, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga Jaejoong akan kehilangan Vick.

"Hey, Jangan bermuka seperti itu." Tegur Yunho melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang ingin menangis itu. "Vick belum meninggal, baby."

Jaejoong merengut. "Aku tidak menangis."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Vick tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Anjing putih itu merebahkan kepalanya kepangkuan Jaejoong, dan tidur disana.

"Kau lihat, Vick sangat sayang padamu.". Ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan Vick dengan tatapan hangatnya.

"Um."

.

.

.

Di tempat lain.

"Gyaaaah! Guru Yoo benar-benar kejam!" Gerutu Seungri sambil menyapu. "Yang benar saja, mana mungkin kita bisa menyapu halaman seluas ini hanya berdua."

Changmin memilih pura-pura tidak mendengar keluhan seungri itu dan menyapu dengan tenang.

"Padahal kita kan hanya melanggar satu aturan kemarin." Lanjut Seungri.

"Di tambah 3 pelanggaran 2 hari yang lalu, dan 1 pelanggaran minggu lalu." Timpal Changmin mengingatkan. Kepalanya jadi sakit mendengar ocehan Seungri. Laipula kenapa ia harus ikut terseret!?

Seungri sweardrop melihat Tingkah Changmin yang tiba-tiba diluar karakter. Remaja yang stoic dan selalu tenang itu baru saja membanting sapunya dan mencacimaki seseorang.

"Ughh, Changmin-ssi gwencana?" Tanya seungri mendadak formal.

Changmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan kembali ke mode Stoic. "Gwencana." Jawabnya sambil memungut kembali sapu lidi dan mulai menyapu lagi.

Gerakan tubuhnya yang sedang menyapu terhenti saat melihat beberpa siswa meloncat masuk pagar belakang yang tinggi itu. Hebat juga.

Salah seorang pemuda yang tubuhnya tinggi sempat menoleh dan dan tersenyum tipis pada Changmin.

"Kau kenal anak baru itu? Jung Yonghwa, bukan?" Tanya Seungri sambil merangkul bahu Changmin dengan santai.

"Hm, Dia salah satu berandal yang sempat menyekap Jaejoong dulu." Jawab Changmin melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Seungri.

"EEEHHHH? Changkaman! Bagaimana bisa kalian terlihat 'damai' satu sama lain?" Pekik Seungri heran.

"Gosip yang kau dengar itu berlebihan." Sahut Changmin tenang.

"Eh, Eh?! Kalau begitu cerita Jaejoong di sekap oleh Ahra dan anak berandal dari sekolah sebelah itu tidak benar? Ahra yang di hajar Yunho itu sampai operasi tiga kali itu juga bohong?" Tanya Seungri bertubi-tubi. Bahkan tidak sadar sudah mencengkram kerah baju Changmin.

"Aishh! Kau benar-benar raja gossip!" Gerutu Changmin menampik tangan seungri. "Gosip yang kau dengar itu memang benar, tapi ada juga bagian yang salah. Entah bagaiman ceritanya bisa seperti itu." Gerutu Changmin.

/Flashback/

Hari ini Ahra lega. Karena remaja itu sudah resmi di terima di Klub drama, ia jadi punya kegiatan sendiri hingga kegiatan klub berakhir. Ahra tidak perlu merasa terganggu karena ulah anak manja itu.

"Hei, hentikan senyummu itu. Semua anggota tim merinding melihatnya." Ujar Kibum. Anggota inti yang kebetulan sedang duduk di samping Ahra.

Pemuda manis itu memang terkenal bicara apa adanya.

Ahra melirik sengit Kibum. "Apa aku sedang tersenyum padamu?"

Kibum mengedikkan bahunya dan melempar senyum pada Ahra. "Memang bukan, aku hanya menyampaikan isi hati teman-teman yang lain."

Ah, Killer Smile yang menawan.

Tapi tidak untuk Ahra. "Memangnya salah kalau aku tersenyum?"

"Tidak sih, tapi untuk seorang gadis yang hanya tersenyum pada Yunho, dan tiba-tiba tersenyum kepada siapapun, ini sedikit horror." Jawab Kibum, tanpa maksud buruk. Ia hanya jujur dan apa adanya.

"Kau bicara seperti itu hanya karena kau takut, senyumku mengalahkan senyummu." Tuding ahra, wajahnya merah.

Kibum menutup senyumnya dengan talapak tangan. "Begitukah? Haha, aku rasa senyumku dan Jaejoong adalah yang terbaik." Balas Kibum sedikit narsis. Dia dan Jaejoong memang yang paling gampang melempar senyum, ibaratnya mereka punya senyum yang murah. Dan manis.

"Jaejoong lagi." Dengus Ahra.

"Kau tidak suka sekali dengannya."

"Memangnya ada alasan untuk menyukai anak itu?" Tanya Ahra semakin sengit.

'Banyak.' Jawab Kibum dalam hati. "Polos, cantik, manis, baik hati, ramah, dkk, dll, dsb, dst….."

"Stop! Stop! Lebih baik kau kembali saja kelapangan!" Pekik Ahra gerah.

"aku sedang cedera, belum boleh main."

"Gyaaaah!' Ahra menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal.

"Uh, Uh, sebaiknya aku mencari Taeyang." Kibum memilih pergi dari samping Ahra.

.

.

.

Sampai besoknya Ahra masih kesal dengan Kibum, atau lebih tepatnya efek dari pembicaraan mereka yang singkat dan menusuk itu. Gadis itu berjalan dengan anggun khas seorang nona besar melewati koridor lantai dua. Dan ternyata melewati kelas Jaejoong.

Ahra melirik gadis-gadis yang sedang berdiri dan bergosip ria. Mereka terkikik dan merona heboh.

"Kau lihat tadi? Jaejoongie tersenyum padaku. Kyaa, dia tampan sekali." Pekik Yoona gemas.

"Maksudmu cantik?" Tanya Jessica memastikan.

"Aniya tampan." Sahut Yoona.

"Issh, dia cantik, kau tahu." Bantah Jessica tidak terima.

"Yah, yah jangan mulai lagi." Sooyoung cepat-cepat menengahi sebelum keduanya mulai bertengkar.

Yoona dan Jessica memang suka sekali berdebat dengan topic itu. Sooyoung tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, Jaejoong yang androginy itu memang bisa tampan bisa juga cantik.

"Tapi Jaejoongie memang cantik." Lanjut Sooyoung mengingat tingkah laku Jaejoong itu.

"Ahh, tapi kita tidak bisa menyebut jaejoongie tampan kalau dia sudah berdiri di samping Yunho-sunbae." Timpal Sunny menerawang. Sepertinya ia sedang membayangkan Jaaejoong dan Yunho berdiri berdampingan. Ataukah ia membayangkan lebih dari itu? Karena wajahnya sangat merah sekarang.

"Kyaaa, kau benar sekali!" Pekik Yoona sekarang. Dia yang mati-matian mengatai Jaejoong tampan pasti akan berulah seperti ini Jika mengingat Yunjae. "Ottoke. Aku ingin Jaejoongie jadi kekasihku, tapi kalau untuk Yunho-sunbae, aku rela mengalah."

Sunny, Jessica dan Sooyoung hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan 'yang benar saja?'

Ahra yang tanpa sadar berhenti dan menguping gossip itu kesal setengah mati.

"Sunbae, gwencana" Tanya Kim Hyuna yang keluar dari kelas dan melihat seorang senior berdiri mematung di depannya.

"Gwencana." Jawab Ahra dan berlalu dari sana dengan arogan.

"Waeyo, Hyunnie?" Tanya Sooyoung pada teman satu klub Tarinya itu.

Hyuna mengedikkan bahunya. "Mollayo."

"Aneh sekali." Komentar Jessica menatap tubuh Ahra yang semakin menjauh. "Dia senior yang katanya sangat dekat dengan Yunho-sunbae itu kan?"

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak yakin?" Gumam Hyuna. "Ah, mana Jaejoongie-ku?" Tanyanya.

"Jaejoongiemu?" Tanya Keempat gadis tadi kompak.

"Ehehehehe, jaejoongienya Yunho-sunbae maksudku."

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya hari ini Jaejoong keluar dari rumah tanpa Yunho. Karena hari ini Yunho dan timnya sedang pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah lain. Dan Jaejoong tidak di perbolehkan Yunho menonton. Satu hal tentang Jung Yunho adalah, ia tidak akan bisa bertanding dengan baik jika Jaejoong datang menonton. Bisa-bisa bukannya bertanding, ia malah tiap detik menoleh memastikan Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

Hal seperti itu pernah sekali terjadi, dan setelah bujukan dan rayuan dari pelatih mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong mencapai kesepakatan itu.

Jaejoong tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Lagipula ia sudah sering melihat Yunho bermain basket, dan ia yakin Yunho pasti menang.

"Ahh, Changmin-ah lama sekali." Keluh Jaejoong sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Pemuda itu dan Changmin baru saja selesai menghabiskan waktu mereka di toko buku. Tentu saja menemani Changmin yang mencari novel. Jaejoong juga membeli setumpuk komik Shingeki No Kyojin.

Tapi setelah kembali ke mobil, Jaejoong teringat ia melupakan belanjaannya. Changmin menawarkan diri untuk kembali sementara Jaejoong menunggu di dalam mobil.

Tapi Jaejoong ingin menunggu diluar saja.

"Cuaca sedang bagus. Harusnya Changmin tidak usah membawa mobil." Gumamnya sambil melirik toko buku yang ada di seberang jalan. Sebelum kembali memainkan game di penselnya sambil menyandar di pintu mobil.

Remaja dengan wajah cantik itu terlalu serius dengan permainannya sehingga tidak sadar ada orang lain yang mendekatinya dari samping.

Pemuda tinggi yang menyelinap ke sisi Jaejoong langsung membekapnya dengan sapu tangan bercloroform ketika remaja itu menoleh. Jaejoong bahkan tidak sempat meronta-ronta karena kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Klasik sekali. Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menculik?

Sementara itu Changmin yang baru saja keluar dari pintu toko, mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang di seret masuk oleh seseorang dengan helm hitam ke sebuah mobil hitam yang langsung melesat secepat mungkin.

"Apa mereka tolol? Menculik di siang hari seperti ini." Gumamnya. "Sial." Lanjutnya menggeram.

Yunho punya kebiasaan menggunakan nada dering yang berbeda untuk tiap orang. Dan dari semua teman baiknya, hanya Changmin yang jarang sekali menghubungi Yunho. Changmin hanya menghubungi Yunho jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Jaejoong.

Karena itu Yunho tetap mengangkat ponselnya walaupun ia sudah harus masuk lapangan.

Yunho sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan bengis pelatih mereka dan focus pada suara Changmin. Matanya terlihat berkilat saat memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Yoochun-ah." Panggilnya tanpa melihat wajah Yoochun. "Hubungi Junsu, temui aku di rumah."

"Oke." Yoochun tidak perlu lagi bertanya kenapa.

Bahkan pelatih itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Kedua pemain intinya pergi. Dan Ahra menggigit bibirnya khawatir.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan memukulmu Changmin-ah. Tapi aku tetap kesal padamu."

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan tatapan dingin. Sisi ramahnya hilang sekarang.

"Aku tahu, hyung." Sahut Changmin pelan.

Yunho dan Yoochun tiba bersamaan dengan Junsu, Changmin sudah menunggu di ruang tamu kediaman Jung.

Yoochun dan Yunho duduk bersebelahan sementara Changmin didepan mereka. Junsu sedang menghubungi seseorang dan berdiri di depan jendela.

Mereka tidak butuh polisi atau apapun itu selama ada Junsu. Junsu bisa menemukan pelaku dan juga posisi Jaejoong hanya dengan menelepon seseorang.

Dan benar saja. 20 menit kemudian ia selesai bicara. "Jaejoong aja di Bekas gedung lama SMA Paran." Ujarnya menyeringai.

.

.

.

Yonghwa, Pemimpin berandal yang di sewa Ahra untuk menculik Jaejoong ternyata memiliki kelemahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat hal-hal yang menggemaskan.

Dan sekarang kelemahannya duduk didepan Yonghwa, dalam wujud seorang remaja.

"Um, Hai?" Ucap Jaejoong ragu.

Pasalnya, setelah sadar dari pingsan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah pemuda yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Jaejoong bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, ia memutar pandangannya. Ada sekitar 3 pemuda yang berdiri berpencar, semuanya menatap Jaejoong dengan caranya masing-masing.

Tapi entah mengapa semuanya tidak membuat Jaejoong merasa takut. Lagipula ia tahu, hanya tinggal menghitung menit sampai Yunho datang.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Yonghwa sambil smirking.

"Ungg, vanilla ice cream boleh tidak?" Tanya Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Ia jadi merasa lebih tenang karena remaja di depannya tidak lagi menatapnya seperti tadi.

"Yah! Lee Jungshin! Kau dengarkan dia mau apa, carikan sana!" Teriak Yonghwa semena-mena.

Pemuda paling tinggi yang berdiri paling sudut sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya langsung berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa brbicara apapun.

Yonghwa menyeringai kearah Jaejoong sebelum berdiri. "Sepertinya aku harus menghubungi seseorang." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan yang berdebu dan tidak teratur itu.

Salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Jaejoong dan tersenyum. "Kau sangat beruntung, kau tahu?" ucapnya.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Waeyo?"

Wajah pemuda itu langsung merona sampai ketelinga melihat gesture yang menggemaskan itu.

"Yah, Kang Minhyuk. Ku kira Cuma Yonghwa saja yang lemah terhadap hal-hal menggemaskan. Tenyata kau juga begitu." Pemuda lainnya tertawa keras.

"Diam kau brengsek!" Maki Minhyuk.

Pemuda itu kembali menatap Jaejoong yang telihat sangat bingung.

"Kau tahu, kau beruntung, karena Yonghwa paling lemah dengan hal-hal yang menggemaskan. Jadi sepertinya kami tidak jadi melukaimu."

"Melukaiku?!"

"Hei, Hei! Jangan menangis! Kami akan mengembalikanmu!"

"Betul?"

Minhyuk mengangguk.

"Arasso. Tapi tidak perlu. Nanti akan ada yang menjemputku."

"Eh?! Oh, okay."

.

.

.

Yoochun pikir saat ia dan ketiga pemuda lainnya datang menyelamatkan Jaejoong, akan ada kejadian heroic yang keren dan menegangkan. Tidak anti-climax seperti ini. Mereka datang dengan terburu-buru dan disambut oleh pemadangan Jaejoong yang sedang makan es krim, dan ditemani 4 pemuda yang terlihat sedang bercanda dengannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menghubungiku, Yonghwa-ssi." Ucap Junsu menatap Yonghwa telak di mata.

Junsu sudah menghubungi banyak orang untuk membantunya. Tapi, untuk mendapatkan informasi keberadaan Jaejoong malah Junsu dapatkan dari penculiknya langsung.

"Tidak perlu merasa berhutang, Junsu-ssi." Sahut Yonghwa menyeringai sambil melirik Jaejoong.

Pemuda itu tampak tenang-tenang saja. Padahal suasana disekitarnya sangat tegang.

Dua kelompok itu berdiri saling berhadapan. Siap, kalau kemungkinan akan terjadi baku hantam.

Yoochun terlihat tersenyum santai di belakang Junsu. Sementara Yunho di sampingnya terlihat siap membunuh seseorang, walaupun pelukannya di pinggang Jaejoong tetap lembut.

"Beruntung Jaejoong-ssi ternyata menggemaskan. Kalau tidak kami akan akan tetap melakukan permintaan pelanggan." Lagi-lagi Yonghwa angkat bicara. Tidak takut walupun ia sedang berhadapan dengan Kim Junsu.

Yoochun langsung memegang pundak Yunho saat pemuda itu terlihat akan maju memukul Yonghwa.

Junsu melirik Yunho sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Yonghwa yang masih tersenyum. "Apa yang pelangganmu minta?"

Sebelah alis Yonghwa terangkat. "Kami memang mengembalikan Jaejoong. Tapi bukan berarti kami akan membocorkan tentang pelanggan."

Junsu tertawa pelan dan mengejek.

Dan Yonghwa berhadapan langsung dengan mocong pistol.

"Kau tidak ingin bermain-main denganku, bukan?" Tanya Junsu, menyeringai.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak kaget dengan pemandangan itu. Ia mengenal Junsu dari kecil, dan Junsulah yang paling banyak berperan penting ketika mereka dalam masalah yang sama seperti ini.

Senyum Yonghwa tidak menghilang, walaupun ketiga temannya terlihat tegang. Mereka kalah cepat rupanya.

"Seharusnya aku memang tidak main-main dengan putra tunggal pemimpin Yakuza."

Yonghwa menyentuh tangan Junsu yang memegang senjata itu dan menurunkannya. "Go Ahra. Dia meminta kami untuk merusak Jaejoong, secara fisik dan mental."

Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yoochun menatap Yonghwa hampir tidak percaya. Sementara Changmin dan Junsu yang memang tidak pernah mempercayai Ahra hanya menggeram.

"Kau beruntung tidak melanjutkannya." Desis Yunho dan menuntun Jaejoong keluar dari sana. Diikuti Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Yonghwa, sepertinya urusan kita sudah selesai. Aku harap ini pertemuan terakhir." Ujar Junsu sebelum mengikuti keempat temannya.

Yonghwa hanya menyeringai. "Aku tidak janji."

.

.

.

Tubuh Ahra terhempas jatuh menimpa meja kaca ruang OSIS.

Yunho berdiri didepannya, menggeram seperti serigala. Yoochun dan Changmin memegang erat Yunho, menguci pergerakan pemuda itu.

Keduanya tidak ingin Yunho kebablasan menghajar Ahra.

Junsu dengan santai duduk di meja ketua OSIS. Jaejoong sudah tertidur di UKS.

Ahra bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan kata 'Anyong' saat tangan Yunho menyeret dan satu tinju pemuda itu menghantam pipinya.

Junsu bersiul puas melihatnya.

"Hyung, Jaejoong tidak akan suka kalau dia tahu kau menghajar orang!" Ujar Changmin. Matany tidak lepas dari Ahra yang sekarang masih bisa terduduk sambil menyentuh wajahnya.

Yoochun mengernyit melihat wajah Ahra, ada luka memanjang dipipinya akibat goresan kaca. Yunho benar-benar marah.

"Yunho-ah, Wae?" Tanya Ahra, matanya berair di depannya ini bukan Yunho ia kenal. Bukan Yunho yang ramah dan hangat. Pemuda ini dingin, matany sungguh menakutkan Ahra.

"Kau bertanya kenapa?!" Desis Yunho. Ia bersyukur Yoochun dan Changmin masih menahannya. Kakinya gatal ingin beraksi. "Kau menyewa Yonghwa untuk mencelakai Jaejoong!"

Tubuh ahra menegang mendengar teriakan Yunho. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membela diri. Tapi ia sangat takut, sungguh takut.

"Yunho. Jangan memukulnya lagi. Jaejoong bisa membencimu nanti." Tegur Junsu melihat Yunho yang kembali memberontak ingin lepas dan menghajar Ahra.

/"Yunnie, janji ya, jangan lagi berkelahi! Jangan lagi memukul orang! Janji! Kalau tidak joongie akan membencimu!/

Yunho langsung teringat kata-kata polos Jaejoong. Jaejoong mungkin hanya menggertak saja, tapi Yunho tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Ia merilekskan tubuhnya hingga kedua temannya berani melepas Yunho.

"Yoochun, bawa Ahra kerumah sakit!" Perintah Yunho. Ia melihat Ahra dengan dingin.

"Okay." Ujar Yoochun menurut. Pemuda itu dengan santai mendekati Ahra dan membantunya berdiri. Walaupun wajahnya terluka, tapi gadis itu tidak cedera parah dan masih bisa berdiri.

"Dan, kau Go Ahra. Jangan harap kau berani muncul di hadapanku. Aku bisa membunuhmu dan Junsu akan membantuku menutupinya!"

Tubuh Ahra bergetar mendengar ancaman Yunho. ia tidak tahu apa Yunho sungguh akan melakukannya, tapi ia yakin Junsu sudah pasti bisa melakukannya.

Junsu menyeringai sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Yo!" Ucap pemuda itu santai saat Ahra meliriknya.

Yoochun tertawa saat merasakan Ahra gemetar. "Hei, berhenti mengancamnya. Ia sudah sangat ketakutan!"

"Kalau hyung tidak membawanya cepat dari sini, aku masih ingin mengancam juga!"

Yoochun tertawa sambil menggiring Ahra keluar.

/End of Flashback/

"Heee? Anti-climax sekali!" Keluh Seungri usai mendengar cerita Changmin.

"Memangnya apa yang kau bayangkan?" Tanya Changmin melirik sinis.

"Yah! Adegan berkelahi mungkin? Jaejoong terluka mungkin?"

"Jangan harap."

Seungri terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Jadi cerita Ahra operasi sampai tig kali itu hanya gossip saja?"

"Dia memang tiga kali operasi. Operasi untuk menjahit lukanya, menghilangkan bekas luka, dan juga mengganti giginya yang patah."

Seungri merinding mendengarnya. "Aku tidak menyangka Yunho-sunbae yang terlihat sangat gentle itu bisa melakukannya."

"Yunho-hyung memang sangat baik dan lembut, hal itu tidak main-main. Tapi ia sangat mengerikan jika marah."

"uhh, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya marah kalau begitu."

"Aku sarankan juga begitu."

.

.

.

Mata bulat Jaejoong menatap Ahra tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Ia bersyukur saat Teman nenek Jung datang Yunho sedang ke kamar mandi. Kalau tidak bisa bahaya, pasalnya ternyata nenek Go membawa cucunya yang tidak lain adalah Go Ahra.

"Kaa, Jaejoong-ah, kau pasti kaget bukan, ternyata cucu sahabat halmoni adalah Ahra." Ujar Nenek Jung tertawa keras.

"Ah, Ne halmoni." Jawab Jaejoong tertawa canggung. Nenek Jung memang tidak pernah tahu tentang masalah Jaejoong dan Ahra dulu, mereka sengaja tidak ingin membuat wanita tua itu tahu, bisa-bisa ia mengambil kembali Jaejoong. Yunho bisa kalap nantinya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tegang, sayang." Ucap nenek Go menyentuh pundak kaku cucunya.

Ahra menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum menjawab kalau dia hanya malu karena baru pertama kali bertemu Nenek Jung.

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Ahra. Ia ciut karena tatapan tajam pasangan Jung. Ia ingat kalau bukan karena Jaejoong, ia tidak akan selamat di tangan Jung Jihoon dan Jung Hyego.

"Ah, jadi ini Jaejoongie yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" Tanya Nenek Go, tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong.

Nenek Jung tertawa mengiyakan. "Tentu saja, manis bukan. Dia tunangan Yunho-ah."

"Aww, sayang sekali. Kalau tidak, aku mau menjadikannya cucu menantuku." Seru Nenek Go, sambil menyubit pipi Jaejoong gemas.

"Jaejoong-ah, Ahra-ah, kalian berbincang saja di taman belakang, ne." Suruh Nenek Jung. "Kalian pasti bosan nanti kalau mendengar orangtua bergosip."

"Ah, ne halmoni." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Dan sekali lagi mendapat cubitan gemas dari nenek Go.

Sementara Ahra hanya bisa mengangguk tegang. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu keluarga yang akan dikunjunginya adalah keluarga Jung. Neneknya sungguh terlalu.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Jaejoong dengan langkah seperti robot. Tapi ia berusaha tetap terlihat anggun dan arrogant, karena itu yang tersisa darinya sekarang.

"Yunho-ah akan kusuruh menyusul kalian nanti." Seru Jung Hyego.

Ahra semakin pucat sekarang. Bahkan ia tidak sadar ketika sudah sampai ketaman belakang.

"Ne, noona-ah, apa kabar?" Tanya Jaejoong saat keduanya sudah mengambil tempat duduk.

Vick langsung mendekat dan tidur di samping kaki Jaejoong.

"Ah, Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Ahra, duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam sejenak.

"Jaejoong-ah. Boleh aku minta tolong?" Tanya ahra terdengar pesimis.

Jaejoong menelengkan kepalanya." Bantu apa?"

Ahra mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan berbisik. "Jaejoong-ah, jebal. Jangan beritahu halmoni tentang masalah itu,jeballl." Mohon Ahra sambil menyentuh kedua telapak tangan Jaejoong di atas meja.

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Ahra dan menangkup dagunya sambil berpikir. "Umm, aku tidak tahu, bagaimana ya…" Gumam Jaejoong, sengaja ingin menjahili Ahra.

"Jaejoong-ah. Jebaaaaal….." Bisik Ahra hampir menangis. "Halmoni bisa membunuhku kalau sampai tahu."

"Um, aku tidak tahu. Kau harus bicara dengan Yunho." Jaejoong memasang wajah menyesal.

"Andweee!" Pekik Ahra. "Jebal Jaejoong-ah! Jangan Yunho!" Ahra setengah mati ketakutan sekarang, Jaejoong jadi kasihan menjahilinya.

Tumben-tumbenan Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. "aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa rasa bersalah. "Nenek Jung juga tidak tahu, kau tenang saja. Lagipula aku tidak mau masalahnya jadi lebih besar."

Ahra kembali duduk di posisinya dan bernafas dengan lega. "Gomao Jaejoong-ah." Ucapnya sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya lega.

"Kau mau bertemu Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi, menjatuhkan bom ke hidup Ahra yang sudah tenang taadi.

"E, eh?"

"Bertemu Yunho." Sahut Jaejoong lagi. "Sebentar lagi mungkin dia kesini."

Wajah Ahra yang tadi warna mukanya sempat kembali, langsung memucat seketika. Ia teringat ancaman Yunho sekarang. Ia sukses menghindari Yunho di sekolah, tapi sekarang ia malah masuk sangkar Jung. Bagaimana ini.

Ahra yang panik seketika langsung berdiri dan berlari kembali kedalam rumah. Melewati Yunho yang ingin menyusul Jaejoong tadi.

"Go Ahra?! Jadi benar dia disini." Gumam Yunho menyusul ahra. Jaejoong menyusul di belakangnya.

Ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai keruang tamu, Ahra sudah tidak ada, dan mobilnya meluncur keluar dari gerbang.

"Ahra noona kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah, halmoni juga heran ada apa dengan gadis itu." Jawab Nenek Go heran. Smentara nene Jung hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Um, aneh." Gumam Jaejoong polos membuat Yunho tertawa pelan.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan kening berkerut saat mendengar Yunho tertawa.

Bukannya langsung memnjawab Yunho malah tertawa lagi. "Aniya, baby-ah." Gumamnya mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"Bukan apa-apa."

END.

Fiuuuh,, selesai.

Sorry kalau mengecewakan dan juga lama. ^^

banyak yang nebak Ahra ke gwangju buat hasut Jung Halmoni, ahra mau dijodohin dengan Yunho. mianhaeyo, FF ini genrenya ga drama chingudeul. Ehehehe, jangan kecewa ya… pisss! ^^v

dan makasih karena udah suka, juga yang udah follow dan fave,

Anyong!


End file.
